Last Chance
by Joy D
Summary: This is Harry's 7th year in Hogwarts. Just a variation on the theme "how it all will end" with love, hate and betrayal
1. The End

A/N I've planned it like a Draco/ Hermione love story, but it grew bigger. Note that I haven't read the 5. Book yet. Please review, and don't blame me - it's my first writing experience!  
  
P.S. I'm not a native English speaker, so I will be glad if someone explains me my mistakes.  
  
PROLOGUE - Everything is ready, my master! We are now closer to him then ever. - I hope so. I won't endure another failure! Does it work well? - Yes, my master, it should work perfectly well. But. - I don't want to hear any "buts"! - Master, Dumbledore. - I don't want to hear about him. Find the way to get rid of him. And if you will not find the way. - We will find it, master. - I want you all to remember: this year gives us the last opportunity to destroy this boy. He is the only thing which prevents me from the world domination. They fight because they do believe in him, those fools! They sacrifice themselves for him, and free-will self-sacrifice is the hardest thing to fight against! No magic can be used there! And mind: when he graduates, it will be too late! - But why, master? Why? - Because, you stupid creature, he'll come of age then and will gain such power you've never dreamed of. - Maybe he won't? - Yes he will! I know it! And don't you dare contradict me! - Sure, my master!  
  
CHAPTER 1.  
  
Harry was tired. Terribly tired. He wasn't even happy about the beginning of the new school year. In fact, he hadn't been happy since a very long time - he just hadn't had any reason for joy. He spent this awful summer hiding from Voldemort and his stooges, because Dumbledore believed he wasn't ready to face them at present. He wouldn't spend a week in one place when he had to move to another. At Weasleys' - actually he stayed there only for the funeral, he couldn't bear it any longer, he couldn't stand Ron's accusing looks, although Mrs. Weasley had told him that they didn't blame him for Ginny's death, it wasn't his fault, it was Voldemort's. But Ron obviously had his own opinion on this matter. Then he stayed at Dursleys' but not for long, because it didn't seem safe enough; then he lived by Mrs. Figg, who, being his DADA teacher, taught him a lot of useful things, but he hadn't seen her since his birthday. Then he met Sirius, discharged after Wormtail had been seen by many people; later Harry was allowed to stay at Hermione's, and was really glad about it, but it didn't last for long as well, because Voldemort somehow managed to find out where he might be. Last weeks he spent in Hogwarts, being alone and suffering horrible nightmares. He just couldn't get rid of them, and besides this way he came to know what Voldemort was about, and, informing Dumbledore, cold prevent some of his crimes. But now he was so tired, that nothing mattered to him. He wasn't alone anymore, his fellow-students were here, Hermione was here, but he knew that it wouldn't change a lot, no one would be able to safe him from his own hell.  
  
The year began as usual with the Sorting ceremony. The weirdest thing of it was that Slytherin got the most students, but Gryffindor only three. - Someone will be really very glad about this! - commented Harry gloomily. Dumbledore started his usual speech: - Welcome, my dear friends, to Hogwarts. You know the things, which are happening nowadays. But I'd like to point out, that this school is no place for any hostilities, and the students, who will be noticed acting inimical, will be expelled without further explanations. Enjoy learning and wait till you are out of school. Well, - Dumbledore cleared his throat. Harry, who hadn't been listening, woke up from his daydreaming. This sound made him worry. - I'm expecting a new DADA Teacher, which our Ministry of Magic was so graciously to send to us. - Dumbledore paused, cleared his throat again and went on, making an effort in order to speak in his usual tone. - You know, our dear Professor Arabella Figg fell in an unequal battle with the Death Eaters. - A murmur flew across the Great Hall. Then silence fell. Harry said transfixed. Mrs. Figg? Dead? It was too much for him, he was unable to realize it, he just dropped his head on the table, and felt Hermione tenderly patting him on the shoulder. "When will it stop? Where is the end to all this?" - nobody could give him the answer. He braced himself and raised his head, immediately his eyes met Dumbledore's. "Why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry mentally, sure that Dumbledore will hear him. All members of the Order of Phoenix had this ability - to talk in their minds while keeping the eye contact. "I'm sorry, Harry, - the soft soothing voice sounded in hid head, - we've just learnt it. They sent the death certificate with new DADA appointment." "I wonder whom they'll sent to us" - said Harry aloud. Suddenly the door flung open and a man appeared. Everybody recognized Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He went straight to the Head Table, where he stopped, gave a cough, and spoke even not having a glance at the students: -I am here to inform you that the Ministry of Magic thought about the safety of this well-known and respected school and decided following: First - Professor Dumbledore, I'm sorry, but you are no longer the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Please, let me finish and don't interrupt me, - added he, although nobody protested. All were dumbfounded by the unwelcome news. -Second, by the order of the Ministry of Magic I have been appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts. The appointment goes into effect right now. Third, according to the situation, the Ministry sees no possibility to give the school a DADA Professor. In fact, the Ministry recognizes this course as a very dangerous one and prohibits its further subsistence. Students, who are willing to attend this course, will have this possibility after graduation at special institution of higher learning. He stopped, breathing hard as so he had been running. - Well, that's it. - May I ask you a question, sir headmaster? - said Dumbledore, already recollected, in his usual soft tone. But only the few who knew him quite well noticed a touch of irony in his words. - Yes, please, Professor, - said Fudge a little constrainedly. - Am I allowed to stay here at school? - Dumbledore sounded as innocent as possible. - I have no instructions in this respect. Hm, I guess you certainly can. - mumbled Fudge. - And am I allowed to teach here? - Kept on questioning Dumbledore. - S-Sorry, and w-what would you like to teach? - Fudge was now really stumbled. - Well, since DADA is prohibited, I'd like to pay some more attention to ancient languages. - explained the old wizard. - Ancient languages??? - Fudge couldn't believe his ears. - Why not? It isn't forbidden, is it? - wondered Dumbledore. - I guess. Don't know.. Well, you can try. - stammered the former minister. - Thank you very much, Headmaster. That's all I wanted to hear from you.  
  
In prostration, Harry thought he would be even glad if Voldemort appeared right now. That would mean the end of his misery. He couldn't ever imagine that things would turn sooo dire. He suddenly felt bare and unprotected. Such horrible depression of spirits made him consider, that "come what may" was not a bad attitude after all. He just couldn't take anything very much to heart anymore. He felt like wooden. Nothing mattered to him now. - I wonder who is the new Minister of magic. - frowned Hermione, who always asked the right question. - No wonder, - answered Ron in a very dull voice. - Look at Malfoy! Malfoy indeed seemed to be very pleased with the situation. He whispered something to Crabbe and Goyle. - My dad had been awaiting this since you-know-who came back. That damn Lucius Malfoy always wanted the place. - explained Ron.  
  
Hermione returned from the Head Boy and Girl instruction escorted by Professor McGonagall. She remembered how happy she was about becoming Head Girl. But now. Well, of course she was not going to give up only because Malfoy became the Head Boy, but living in one and the same room with her enemy - that was too much for her. Still she had nothing to do and after Professor had told her the secret password entered their new common room. Malfoy was already there. He darted a look at her as if she was a very nasty insect. Then he noticed McGonagall, and changed his expression to his usual arrogance. The Professor said very stern: - Mister Malfoy, I'd like to remind you, that you and Miss Granger are one team now, and you are supposed to work together. So if you don't like it, you just have to leave these honored duties, and be sure, we will find another candidate. - I see your point, professor. I'll do my best. - sneered Malfoy. - We'll see, Mr. Malfoy. I also should remind you that you are not allowed to bring here somebody else except for holidays. Here is the list of your duties so that you could share some of them. Good night, Miss Head Girl and Mr. Head Boy! And she went, leaving Hermione alone with the smirking Malfoy. - Well, my dear mudblood. - started he his usual sneers. - Stop it, Malfoy! - barked Hermione. - I'm not going to tolerate your insults! - Oh really? - mocked he. - And how will you possibly make me shut up? - I'll think about it, - cut she short, and retired to her room with dignity. It wasn't what Malfoy had expected. In fact, he expected her to be constrained because of living with him in one and the same room, he anticipated her submitting to his will and fulfill his every wish, and be servile and obedient, at least his father promised him so. That would be a natural reaction of a mudblood living in front of someone from such noble family as theirs, said he. "Use her well, son, and when time will come, we'll get rid of the rubbish like her" - added Lucius. Draco would be glad to share his father's confidence, but looking at the closed door he couldn't help approving of her. But aloud he said: - I'll make you obey me! Immediately the door flung open and Hermione said resolutely: - I say stop it, Malfoy, or.. - Or what? - Malfoy looked really interested. - Or I'll take points from you for the insulting of the Head Girl! - You can't take points from me, - Malfoy looked puzzled, - Nowhere is told that it's allowed! - Nowhere is told that it's not! So shut up and don't disturb me! - snapped she and slammed the door to the Head Girls bedroom right before Draco's nose.  
  
At breakfast next day they all got their new schedules. While Harry was looking through his schedule, a loud cry broke the silence of the early morning: "No! I'm not going to study this!" It was nobody else but Malfoy. - I wonder what could have annoyed him so hard. - murmured Ron - Well, I guess this - Harry pointed to a note under the time-table, which said: "Students from wizarding families are obligated to attend Muggle Studies." - I'm going to speak to my father! - roared Malfoy. - As a matter of fact, Mr. Malfoy - the voice was coming from the teachers table and it belonged to the new headmaster - it was your father who insisted on initiation of this course for the pure-blood wizards. - My father? - Malfoy looked perplexed, just like Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others did. - Lucius must have gone mad. - said Harry definitely. Malfoy dropped to his place, obviously thinking like Harry. But Harry already had another idea. Fudge might be after him here, but he dislikes Malfoy as well. No wonder, new headmaster seemed to hate his new job. Harry liked the thought of Fudge revenging on Lucius through expelling his son from school. Poor Hermione! Will she make it - to live with this git? - Herm, are you OK? - asked he anxious. - Sure, why? - Well, I mean Malfoy. You know, if he hurts you, just tell me and I . - And you'll make some stupid thing and be sacked out of school right into Voldemort's warm embrace! - Hermione didn't let him finish. - No, Harry, I'd better cope with it myself! - But Hermione! I am your friend, I must protect you! - You just deal with your problems, don't worry about me. - said Hermione in a soft voice. - I'll manage it, for sure! Indeed she didn't want to burden him with her problems, Harry knew it and appreciated it. But sometimes he felt guilty - if she wasn't his friend, she probably had it much more easier in her life. Now, when they were dating secretly, he was really afraid for her. People, who dared come close to him, tended to die. 


	2. Caught in the act

Chapter 2 Caught In The Act  
  
Malfoy was poring over his Muggle Studies homework. It was the only subject which he found incomprehensible. Maybe it came from his attitude towards muggle world, but he just couldn't understand how it exists without any magic power. In fact, he was going to give up his homework, but for sure the teacher would get points from Slytherin, and besides his father. Why did he want him to suffer this humiliation, to study this unworthy mean subject? He must have his own purpose. But the son was going to fail the study, and his father would punish him. Draco looked over books. Then, a flash of hope glimpsed to him. Of course she would help him. - Hey Granger! Hermione looked at him surprised. -What do you want? - she raised an eyebrow. - Well, you're a mud. I mean to say a muggle, so you know this muggle doings. Hermione nodded: - Of course! But how possibly does it matter to you? - I wonder if you would . if you'd like. - he braced himself and expressed himself clearly: - Can you help me? It was the most unexpected and astonishing thing the girl had heard in her whole life. - You want me to help you to do the homework? - qualified she. - Well, actually yes, I mean if you could.. - Malfoy felt his cheeks burning. But Hermione didn't want to make it more difficult fir him. - Certainly! - said she - So what's your problem now? -We started learning the muggle means of communication, and the professor has explained us how tele. how te-le-pho-ne works, but I understood not a word. - You need to study physics to understand how the phone works. - To study what? -Malfoy looked so idiotic that Hermione couldn't help laughing. - Physics, it's a muggle science.  
  
By the end of the day, Malfoy knew everything what was possible to know about telephone communication, and even about the cell-phone, and he was greatly impressed by the muggles' ingenuity. Indeed, it will be difficult to fight with them, thought he unwillingly. And he was greatly impressed by Hermione's teaching talent; she could explain everything so clearly, that he managed to get everything. But Malfoy wouldn't have been true himself if he had shown a bit if his appreciation. - Enough, I've got it, - was the only thing he said. Hermione reckoned it to be his thanks. Maybe he is not as bad as he tries to look? But it was too good to be true.  
  
Next evening Hermione was free - it was Malfoy's turn to watch the school. So she'd planned a nice evening with her Gryffindor friends. - Going somewhere? - asked Malfoy in imperious tone. Hermione disliked the question and the tone and answered sharply: - None of your business. And went out. "She must have gone to see Potter", thought Malfoy, and somehow disgusted this idea. He slid out of the room and slunk after Hermione. She went straight to the Gryffindors' common room and stayed there. After waiting for a while Draco went patrolling school.  
  
Since Hermione had to live in the Prefects' room, the Gryffindor common room seemed to her almost like home, and she was glad to spend there her out of duty time. She helped the new Gryffindors with their homework, and due to her efforts they always got most points. And besides, two boys and the muggle-born girl reminded her strongly of herself , Harry and Ron in their first year. Now, she would give the world to turn back the happy carefree time. But it would never be the same. Their children's friendship broke down facing the tragedy of the real life. Ron. Ron would never be the same, the lively funny boy who desired to be famous, to outdo his brothers. She knew that he would never be able to forgive Harry, although it wasn't his fault that Ginny had loved him, that she went after him in order to safe him just like he had safe her, but perished. Ron would never be able to forgive Hermione, because she preferred Harry to him. Well, they talked to each other - that was good enough, but Hermione didn't have trust in him anymore. She couldn't explain this weird feeling, but she just couldn't look straight into his eyes, since Jinni's death. Ron always hid his eyes, and he looked furtive and shifty. Hermione didn't like this look of him, but she didn't want to bother Harry with her observation. The boys barely spoke to each other anyway. To talk of the devil and he is sure to appear. Hermione has just thought of Ron and there he sat in the common room. - Harry is not here, - said he by way of a greeting. - I just wanted to see Mary, Alex and Dickie,- that were her first-year- pets. - Out as well.- cut Ron short. - Won't you mind if I wait for them here? - Hermione didn't feel like turning back to her room. - I don't care. - snapped the boy unfriendly. - Want to talk? - asked Hermione conciliatory. - Do I look like? - barked Ron. He stood up, took the book he had been reading and intended to go. - No really, Ron, your awkward age lasts too long! Don't you think it's time to give up your childish behaviour? He measured her with a strange look. - You know, maybe you are right, - muttered he in an icy tone which made Hermione shiver, and immediately left. Hermione felt just like with Malfoy. The only difference was that she knew what expect from Malfoy, but she couldn't guess what expect from Ron since he'd changed . The portrait hole flung open, and a cheerful crew appeared - it was nobody else but the first years. - Hi, Hermione! We were watching Harry by Quidditch! Bloody brilliant! The guy can fly! - chattered they interrupting each other. - Well, well, well, but where is the hero himself? - she stopped their exalted ejaculation. - Who is the hero? - it was Harry who entered the common room. - Glad to see you, Herm! He embraced and kissed her. They had nothing to hide from their little friends. Not from them. - Harry, please, teach me to fly like you! - begged the trio. - Please! Please! - No, it's impossible! I can't stand it any longer! - Harry tried to sound annoyed, but he didn't managed. They knew too well that he was just pretending to be bothered. - Let's go somewhere! - suggested Hermione. - Nice idea! - agreed Harry. - Children, be good! - demanded he jokingly. Indeed , he loved that smart trio. They made him forget his troubles for a short while. But only for a short while. Another thing was Hermione. With her he could discuss his problems, although not all of them. There were some points, which he might discuss only with Dumbledore, or with aurors, and those were really dark things. He just couldn't bring himself to talk about it with her. He just couldn't tell her that Voldemort was going to extirpate all muggle-born wizards, because they would help the Muggles to resist his will to dominate all life. But the Muggles were doomed as well. They were meant to be slaves, and the refractory spirits must be destroyed. But she could have guessed it. The only thing he would never dare to say her was that "Hermione Granger, the mudblood" was name number three in Voldemort's death list, after Harry and Dumbledore. Even Sirius had the lower position, number four. Harry knew it from his nightmares. And he wanted to spare her this horror. As to himself, due to Dumbledore, he learned to keep his temper, to be patient and wait, wait, wait. Wait for the very moment when he will manage it. Will he?.  
  
Draco slowly walked through the dark school passages. He was thinking about the Head Girl. Of course she was a mudblood, but she was much better than some Slytherin purebloods, take this stupid cow Bulstrode. He shouldn't think like this, stopped he his train of thoughts. None mudblood can compare with pureblood wizards. A faint sound attracted his attention. It was very quiet, but he knew the sort of noise well. He used to be with girls, well, tête-à-tête. He grinned. Now he was going to show his powers as a Head Boy. He slightly opened the door to a deserted classroom. But what he saw made him freeze on the spot. He hadn't expected to see what he had discovered. In the deserted classroom was nothing except for a large table. And right on this table there were Harry and Hermione making love and noticing nothing at all. The look of Hermione's naked body made his blood run faster. He eyed greedily her slender feet, her flat belly, her full breast. But the marvellous view was badly marred up by the boy who partly covered this beauty. "Damn Potter. But what a nice chance", - thought Malfoy. Suddenly he thought better of it. He wanted her so badly - he would get her. Willing or not. Better willing. He didn't want to spoil the pleasure with screams or faints. No, he was definitely against violence in the matters of sex. Not with Hermione. He slowly raised his wand, pointed it at Harry and uttered: "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry fell right on the stony floor, Hermione gasped terrified. - Tut tut tut.. Shame on you, miss Head Girl. - Draco stepped out of the shadow. - The best student of the school doing such things. I think my direct duty is to inform our dear Headmaster Mr. Fudge about this incident; don't you think so, Ms Granger? Hermione, who tried to cover her nudity, turned very white. - No, please, Malfoy, don't! - squealed she. - Why not? You are breaking thousand rules and besides.. - Don't do it Malfoy! - You know, I'm really very sorry for you, - he made a nasty grin. - So I have a suggestion.. Hermione turned even more paler though it seemed impossible. - What do you want from me? - stammered she. - Just the same thing you were doing here with Potter. - How dare you! You slimy git! You scum! You.. He interrupted her: - Stop it, Granger, or I can change my mind! And I've never thought you are so selfish! Of course you may loose this honorable position, but think just a little about Potter! Well, if I tell everything Fudge, you know, I've got the impression, that he won't protect the famous Boy-Who-Lived. I really believe that he is eager to find any reason to expel him. And I'm pretty sure you know what will happen right then, don't you? Or you want Potter dead? - Malfoy, how can you be so. so. - but she couldn't find any words - Think about it, Granger. I'll be awaiting you tomorrow at, we'll see, at 11 pm. - Where? - asked Hermione in a colourless tone. - Of course in our room, I mean in my bedroom. And if you won't appear at 5 past 11 I'll go straight to Fudge and tell him everything. Well, and don't be afraid - I promise to be gentle! - He smirked and turned to leave. - Put at least him right! - blurted Hermione, pointing on Harry. Malfoy laughed: - I indeed wonder how are you reputed to be the best Hogwarts' student! - he pointed his wand at Harry: "Partium Obliviatum!" - Now he won't remember anything what's just happened. And if I were you I wouldn't tell him. He might not like the idea. - And with the nastiest of his smirks Malfoy left. Hermione took her wand and uttered "Finite Incantatem!" She managed to put away the wand before Harry opened his eyes. - What's wrong with me, Herm? I passed out? Hermione, who barely managed to keep her tears, nodded. - And what's wrong with you? - he put his hands round her neck. - Oh Harry! I was so afraid for you! It was terrible! But her mind was racing: "Don't tell him! Don't tell him! It will kill him!"  
  
Harry turned onto his common room from his date rather down. However hard he tried, he still couldn't remember what had happened before he fainted. In the common room he found Ron, obviously waiting for him. - Harry, - Ron rose from the arm-chair, - I need to talk to you. Harry was surprised. He hadn't really talked to Ron for months. - Why? - managed to ask he. - I can explain. If you would listen. - said Ron quiet. - But. - Ron looked around - not here. They came to the Quidditch training field. Ron stood, apparently not knowing where to start from. - You know Harry, after Jinni had died I was not myself. - Yeah, I've noticed, - put in Harry. - Please don't interrupt me - Ron flushed. - Or I'll never say it. Harry looked anxious. -What's wrong? - Nothing, I just wanted... Just wonder. Will you forgive me? - For what ? - wondered Harry. - I've been unjust to you. It's not your fault. It's war, mum's right. - He swallowed. Harry was silent. - I mean. what if . we could be . friends again? - asked Ron hesitatingly. Harry didn't know if he should believe his ears. It was so hard for him to be ajar. Still Ron used to be his friend. His first and only friend. Except for Hermione of course. And he couldn't help exclaiming: - Sure! Of course! If you really forgive me. - Harry, I was an obstinate fool! - said Ron heartily and hugged Harry. - Ron, I'm so glad that you. that we. Well. that it's all over now, but let's go, we are not supposed to stay outside. - Just a moment Harry. - Ron hesitated. - Yeah? - Take this! - Ron reached him a kind of amulet, a dark stone on a leather string. - Please don't reject it! - What's this? - wondered Harry. - It's just a talisman, a protecting one. Mum gave it to me after Jinni. Well you know what happened. But now I think you need it more than I do. So please take it! - Ron . - started Harry , but his friend interrupted him. - Take it as a token of our reborn friendship. And it would be a birthday present. 'cause I hadn't made you one this year. And Harry took it. - There is only one thing. You shouldn't mention it to anyone if you want that it would really work. Please, Harry, do me the favour, keep it always on, or. or I won't sleep well. - begged Ron. Lying in his bed, Harry was smiling. He was really glad that Ron and he made up. It was the only good thing which happened to him since a very long time. That night he had no nightmares. 


	3. Unfaithfulnes against will

Chapter 3 Unfaithfulness against will  
  
Malfoy became more nervous. "She'll come. Of course she will. Because of Potter." - this thought drove him mad. " Because of Potter. Because of this fucking Boy-Who-Lived.." And another thought disturbed him: No one would have done something like this because of him. He heard a knock at the door. Finally. He looked at his watch: Eleven sharp. - Come in! - ordered he. - How very punctual! Hermione said nothing. - I've been waiting for you! - he reached her a beautiful red rose. - Remember? I've promised to be gentle. Hermione frowned: - I'm here and it's not because of you. You are a nasty blackmailer. I hate you! - Oh! My dear mudblood! I'd just like to remind you that I am dictating rules tonight. So please be polite, or I can change my mind! I mean it! - said he threatening. - You.. You. - Granger, I warn you for the last time! - Then let's do it quickly! - She thought she wouldn't be able to bear it for long. - Sorry darling, but I've planned a very long romantic evening tête-à-tête. So you won't disappoint me, will you? Hermione was silent. She was about to burst into tears. But she'd better die than to show him that she was afraid of intimacy with him. Because. she wanted him! No, she mustn't think like this, she shut out this obscene thought. - OK. Lets start. First of all I'd like you to get undressed! - Malfoy ordered. Hermione started undoing her clothes slack and abstracted - No, no, not like this! - stopped her Malfoy. - OK, I'd better do it myself. He stepped up to her, she shrank back. He caught her, took her in his arms (she flinched) and carried her to his bed. She noticed that the bed was covered with rose-leaves, and was greatly impressed. Malfoy glared at her. - What? What are you staring at? Anything wrong? - she couldn't stand his look any longer. "You are so beautiful! I always wanted to have you here in my bed! I won't hurt you!" - he wanted to say, but his family pride prevailed as he told: - I'm just thinking where to start from. And then he bent forward and kissed her lips so passionately and at the same time tender, that she couldn't help answering him. Draco looked very pleased, of his nasty sort: - So you like it! - Not in the least! - OK, but I promise you, that'll change, just relax! - added he menacingly. And he started caressing her. Actually Hermione liked it. With Harry, it was every time just the same - very quickly, like the rabbits do (she couldn't help thinking of this unpleasant comparison), always afraid of somebody to catch them at unawares. And of course it never lasted as long as here with Malfoy. Besides Draco knew what he was doing, she didn't expect him to be so experienced in this sort of things. She really enjoyed it. - You are so. so. sexy.. I am pleasantly surprised. - murmured Malfoy gazing at the excited Hermione. - Now call me by my first name! Say it! - ordered he. - You first! - moaned she. - OK. You are so sexy, Hermione! - he said her name with relief and satisfaction, just as if he had been always dreaming of uttering it. - Her- mi- o-ne. He thought it sounded like a queens name, so noble, and he enjoyed pronouncing it. - Now your turn! - ordered he. But first. - and he kissed her passionately. - Dra-co. Draco Malfoy. - whispered she. - Again! - begged he. - I like you saying it! - Draco Malfoy. - uttered she and froze paralyzed by a terrifying thought. She, the best friend of Harry Potter, was making love with his sworn enemy, whose father, and maybe he himself was the closest companion of the Dark Lord, who made their life a real hell for 7 years. And she is enjoying it! How could she! How could she fall so low! She suddenly felt very mean. Malfoy couldn't help noticing the striking change. He stopped and asked worried: - What's wrong with you? She was still breathing hard: - I. I .. I just can't do it! I'm sorry! I really can't! - she sat on the bed abruptly (Malfoy simply rolled away), and started collecting her things. Draco couldn't believe his eyes. It was the first time he failed to satisfy a girl. - What do you mean you can't? You can't just leave! You can't leave me like this! - shouted he angrily. - I just can't! - shouted she. - Don't ask for explanation! - It's because of Potter! Everything's wrong because of him! - yelled Malfoy. - No, it's not because of Potter! It's because of you! You nearly raped me! - Oh, really! - mocked he. - I suppose it was you who moaned 'Draco' and was eager to fuck me, wasn't you? - Malfoy was actually outraged. - You know quite well why I was doing it! - the girl tried to defend herself. - I know it for sure! - he started getting dressed as well. - That's why I'm going to Fudge right now! I'll tell him the whole story about you and Potter! - Don't forget to mention this small event! - hissed Hermione, now ready to kill Malfoy if he'd really go to the headmaster. - If you tell everything about me and Harry, I'll tell everything about you! How you blackmailed me! I've got nothing to lose! And you know pretty well that Fudge hates you! Just imagine your father's face when you pop up at home in the middle of the school year! 'Daddy, I'm expelled!' - You bitch! You fucking whore! You did it purposely! No one dares refuse me! - Malfoy was spitting with rage. - Why not! - Hermione was outraged as well. -What's so special about you?! You git! You monster! - Fuck you! I'll show you! - he took his wand, but Hermione was already opening the door, and the curse hit the door-post. - You'll regret it! I give you my word! - yelled Malfoy. Safe in her room, Hermione dropped onto her bed and burst into tears. Through two doors she could hear Draco raving. She cried bitterly, till last strength left her. On the one side, she was afraid that Malfoy would go to Fudge; on the other side she would never be able to confess her wrongdoing. But the worst thing of all this was that she would never be able to admit even to herself that she liked being with Malfoy, that she desired him, and that she loved him so badly that it made her suffer. 


	4. The war

Oops, I believe I've forgotten something. Here it is (if someone really needs it) DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books bla.bla. bla.No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended (tut tut tut).  
  
Chapter 4. The War Hermione woke up with a terrible headache. Her heart was clenching. She was distressed because of Malfoy, and really afraid of facing him. Knowing him quite well, she believed that he wouldn't let it be. And he didn't disappointed her. With her heart sinking, she opened the door to the common room. Malfoy was there, and her first impulse was to hide in her room, but she overcame herself and made a step towards her enemy neighbour. He looked at her, holding his wand in front of him. - You forgot this, - said he with a visible effort. On the end of his wand dangled her bra. Hermione turned red immediately, and rushed forward to get it. - Yeah, take it, - said the boy, - shaking the bra off as if it was poisonous. She reached her hand in order to take it, but something stopped her. She took out her wand, and uttered "Aparecium", and immediately her nice bra burst into acid green flame, she barely managed to step back. "Clever girl!" muttered Malfoy. And then said aloud: - So much for the beginning! Have a nice day, - added he with an evil smile and left. Hermione flinched. She knew quite well that he meant no good.  
  
Now Harry was busy with reconciliation between Ron and Hermione, which seemed to be a very hard task. In classes they didn't want to sit together, and it was Hermione who rejected to return peace. Harry was embarrassed. - Why, Hermione, why wouldn't you forgive him? - questioned he. - I just don't know. He is different, and I . I just cant look straight into his eyes. - tried to explain the girl. - But just understand - I cannot be with you both at once and it. - But you needn't. I've got my Head Girl's duties, and in this time you can play Quidditch or do whatever with Ron, and then we may meet. - But Ron. - put in Harry. - You mean he dislikes me. Well, I think if he is really your friend, he will understand. - Sure. but. I .You know I believed it could be as before. - Harry, It will never be like before. Never! - and she simply ran away. Harry thought that she had been very strange recently. "I should have asked her if she had some problems! Damn, I am insensitive!" He wanted to turn her back, but she already disappeared from his sight.  
  
It was the night when the nightmares started again. Harry woke up with an immense pain in his scar. This time he couldn't remember what he was dreaming of, and it was strange. Sure he saw Voldemort, but he couldn't think of anything else. But a phrase stuck in his mind and stayed there like a splinter; "It works!" What works, who said it and what has it to do with him, he couldn't imagine. But it should be something very bad, and this worrisome thought banished from his head his anxiety about Hermione.  
  
Meanwhile the girl left her room every time with greatest precaution, afraid of possibility to be burnt, stroke, frozen or just poured with some filth, just like it happened several times since that damned night. She was afraid to eat or to drink anything, since she found herself after breakfast in the hospital wing. Of course it was impossible to prove anything, and she had to speak to Dobby, who promised her to keep an eye on her food. Harry obviously had some troubles with Voldemort, but she only managed to help him with his homework, Ron didn't mind it (he had never been a brilliant student). In Gryffindor common room she felt safe, and she hated to go back to her room.  
  
One day after Potions classes Snape called Hermione. She saw smirking Malfoy standing nearby and didn't want to go, but she couldn't refuse a teachers order. This morning she hadn't discovered anything bad in her room, clothes, food etc., so Malfoy apparently had found another way of hurting her. - Yes, Professor? - asked she unwillingly. - Mr. Malfoy confessed me as to his head teacher that he's got some difficulties in Muggle studies. He believes that you, as a muggle-born witch, would be able to help him in study of this rather difficult to pure- blood wizards subject. -Why didn't he ask himself then? - wondered Hermione. - He was afraid that you would neglect his request, but you certainly wouldn't neglect a teachers request, would you? - I think I haven't deserved a detention. - blurted she rashly. Snape cast a very strange look on her, a very no-good-promising look. - Refusing to help the one who needs it looks like acting hostility, doesn't it? - said Snape menacingly. Hermione had nothing else to do but to accept it.  
  
In their common room Malfoy told her with a very nasty smile (she would be glad to smash this smirk away from his face, but it was impossible without being expelled): - Well, mudblood, I think I've found a nice way of making you useful for the wizarding society - you will do this damn Muggle studies homework for me, won't you? - I am supposed to help you, but not to do it for you! - said Hermione firmly. - How possibly can you help me otherwise if I don't understand a hell? - mocked he. - Here, you should write about television, and I'm going to practise Quidditch! - and with this he left. - Scummy git! - exclaimed Hermione. - You will regret it! She was really boiling over with rage. She was eager to revenge, and now it didn't matter to her how it all would end.  
  
When Malfoy returned, looking happy but tired after a good training, she reached him the work, saying "I've done my best, but you know, television isn't my strong point!" - I don't ask about your strong and weak points, stupid mudblood, - said the boy and disappeared in his bedroom. Already in her bed, she almost regretted what she'd done, but found it impossible to tell him the truth. "It will serve him right!" - thought she and fell asleep. Still she was awaiting the day of the next Muggle studies like a criminal awaits the day of his capital punishment  
  
After the next Muggle studies she came across Lavender in the corridor, who looked anxious. - Hermione , what have you done! Malfoy is looking for you everywhere! He is up to no good! - announced she. - Tell me what happened! - ordered Hermione. - Oh, it was actually a real treat to see Malfoy in those condition! But he is insane I suppose! - Tell me please what happened in the class! - begged Hermione with sinking heart. - Well, Professor was giving back our works, and gave them to everybody but Malfoy. Then he said that "Mr Malfoy" had again the worst work, just imagine, even worse then Crabbe and Goil! What a face Malfoy got! It's a pity you couldn't see it! And stammered 'Professor, there must be a mistake!' 'No mistake, Mr Malfoy, just have a look at this! I will take 10 points from Slytherin to make you study harder!' And then Malfoy became furious and told a lot of stuff, that it was you who'd done the work, that he didn't care about this fucking Muggle studies, that his father would come and get through with them all, and thereabouts. I reckon poor professor had never heard anything of the kind in his life, and he said that he wouldn't go to the headmaster, although he should, but would take another 50 points from Slytherin, and would talk to Snape, and would advise him writing to Malfoy's father. Malfoy looked just horrible, and muttered he'd kill you! Good (or maybe pity)enough the lesson was over, or he could have done some more follies. Oh, Herm, if I were you, I wouldn't risk to stay with him in the same room. - said Lavender in conclusion of her emphatic speech. - Don't worry, - said Hermione bravely then she felt, because her knees were actually trembling, - He won't dare hurt me! - And immediately wished to be sure of this. - Sorry, Herm, I hate to leave you alone, but I gotta go! - exclaimed Lavender and ran away. Hermione leaned on the cold stony wall, trying to muster up all her strength and courage. She was about to go, but an icy cold voice ordered; "Just stay where you are!" Malfoy indeed looked insane. His cheeks were unusual red, his hair disheveled and his eyes sparkling with fury. Hermione had better run, but she couldn't move a finger. - You fucking bitch! You let me down! How dare you! You stinker, you hussy! - hissed he.-Damned whore! I'll kill you! No, I better make you suffer as bad as I did! He pointed his wand at Hermione. The girl seemed to be paralyzed. "Cruc." - started he, but a sharp voice interrupted him. - What's going on here? - to Hermione's greatest relief it was McGonagall. Draco tried to put the wand out of McGonagall's sight. - No need to hide your wand, Mr. Malfoy, I've seen very clearly what you intended to do! - said she very stern. - 100 points from Slytherin for trying to injure the Head girl! Malfoy turned ashy. -- And I'm going to inform your father on this! - continued McGonagall. - Don't bother! Snape is already doing it! And besides, my father won't blame me! I'm sure he will praise me!- added he proudly. Professor gave him a sharp look, but it wasn't he whom she cared for at the moment. She did the right thing, because her tacit severity had the effect of a cold shower on Malfoy. He suddenly felt strange. Was it twinges of conscience? He'd never felt something like this before. - Here, Ms Granger, I beg you to take this - professor reached to Hermione a small bracelet. - Put it on, and it will inform me if you have some - she looked stern at Malfoy - well. troubles. - Thank you, Professor! - only managed to say the girl, trying not to burst into tears from greatest relief. - Come, I bring you to your room, and besides I have something to discuss with you, - and McGonagall took Hermione away from desperate Malfoy, who sank to the floor thinking "I've lost 160 points because of that girl, 160 points! Slytherins will kill me! But I don't care!" As a matter of fact he was grateful to McGonagall for preventing him from this attempt upon the girl. He was exhaust by his revenge, and ready to beg Hermione's pardon, not that he was able to admit it to anyone of course. 


	5. Weird happenings

Chapter 5 Weird happenings  
  
Shortly before Christmas Malfoy got a letter from home. His father wanted to see him immediately. Draco had regained his usual malignancy after the nice shock Hermione arranged for him, and he just couldn't leave without letting a "Christmas gift" for his neighbour. He wanted to spoil Hermione's holidays, because he was sure she wouldn't forgive him, and this thought brought him unnatural gloomy satisfaction. He found Hermione in the common room, she was reading as usual. "I wonder if she ever does anything else" - thought he. - Listen, Granger, I'm leaving.- started he menacingly. She didn't look up. - Do you hear me? I'm leaving home in order to see my father! - he lifted up his voice which sounded now rather pleading. She closed the book and said sharply: - So what? Shall I accompany you to the station? He didn't expect her to be so sarcastically. - You know , I'm going to tell my father everything! - added he threateningly. - Yeah? For example? - wondered the girl. - For example? - Malfoy was becoming annoyed. - For example about this stupid muggle studies work! - I would be very surprised if you didn't tell it to him. - mocked Hermione. - He is your most powerful tool when dealing with problems, isn't he? Draco kept silence. The girl looked with surprise at him, and then she understood that his proud temper was touched to the quick. So she went on: - I wonder if you've ever tried to act independently! Just in order to see if you are able to do something on your own! If you're worth something without your precious father! You know what is the difference between you and Potter? Harry has no father! - exclaimed she. - I know! - Malfoy made a wry face when she said "Potter". The girl ignored his grimace. - Since I've known him, - continued she,- he's made his decisions alone, independently, at his own responsibility, and he wouldn't listen to anyone! He's his own master, he acts like a grown up man, maybe he makes mistakes, but those are his own mistakes, and he doesn't hide behind somebody's back. He lives his own life and you are just a filthy xerocopy of your monstrous father! And with this she left. Malfoy didn't know what a xerocopy was, but he guessed. As well as he guessed that she was right. Damn right! A filthy xerocopy of a monstrous father! This sentence hurt him almost physically. But he couldn't change anything. His father was really monstrous. He didn't have any chance. "He's his own master!" Damn Potter! He was free. Draco envied him badly. He'd better had no parents at all! No obedience! Now Draco would give the world to make his own master as well. He was eager to live his own live, where he could find a place for Hermione. Yet he just couldn't imagine how difficult it would be!  
  
***** Hermione sat in the Head Prefects Common room enjoying being alone. Luckily enough Malfoy had gone home for some days because his father wanted to see him (or maybe just because he wanted to shirk his duties). Harry and Ron had trained Quidditch all day long (though it was forbidden to arrange school competitions, they were practicing every day to stay in good form). Hermione knew that the boys were dreaming of playing Quidditch for the national team and there she wouldn't impede them. Besides, Harry told so her once, Quidditch helped him to forget Voldemort for the short time. Since the Dark Lord had Harry's blood in his veins Harry could feel and knew for sure what he was doing and where he was. But that always needed a great exertion and after those efforts Harry felt really ill. It was definitely good for him that he could find his own way of relaxation. So now he was really tired and fell asleep in the common room, and Hermione, Neville and Dean put him in bed. Hermione wanted to write an essay on the History of Magic, she took her quill and parchment and was about to start, when the entrance portrait to the room burst open and somebody literally fell in. Hermione jumped up in surprise. Then the incomer gave out a weak moan, and Hermione understand, that whoever he was he needed help. She approached the lying figure and much to her astonishment discovered that it was Malfoy hooded and wrapped in cloak, so that he was difficult to recognize. He noticed her and tried to get to his feet, but failed. - Help me. .- moaned he very quietly. And added after a pause: "Please!" "What happened to you?" - Hermione got worried. "I can't tell you", - answered he. "Can you walk?"- asked she again. "Only if you'll help me" - groaned he. "Shall I bring you to the hospital wing?" "No, not there!" exclaimed he with a sudden reluctance. "I can't go anywhere. Only you can help me.." She managed to lead him to bed (To her own, because her bedroom was nearer). He just fell on it and tried not to lose consciousness. - Where does it hurt? - asked Hermione. Without saying he opened his cloak, and Hermione recoiled with a cry. She was terrified. There was no place on Draco's body, which wasn't covered with long bleeding wounds. "Who did this?" - she barely managed to ask the question so shocked she was. "My father" - said Malfoy simply. Now she was really perplexed. - But why? - He just wanted to teach me a lesson of obedience. Hermione tried to use the Healing Curse, but Malfoy, looking very gloomy, explained her, that it wouldn't work, because his fathers cane was able to leave traces, which are very painful and which can't be cured by any magic. - Oh, well, then I know the way! - exclaimed Hermione. - So what is it? - wondered Malfoy - Oh, just old muggle ways. She opened the cupboard and took some small things out of it. - I suppose your father didn't expect you to be healed with muggle medicine. Now I'm really glad my mother insisted on taking all this stuff. Well, let's have a look: iodine, cotton wool, bandage, court plaster. She cleaned his wounds, smeared salve on them, and then put on a bandage round Draco's torso. He was impressed by her skillfulness. - Where did you learn it? - wondered he. - You maybe don't know, but my muggle parents are doctors, though dentists, they still have a medical education, and my mother always insisted on training me in giving first aid. - Hermione explained with dignity. Malfoy looked at her with respect. Hermione remembered something: - Why didn't you go to Snape? He likes you, he would help you. - Yes, sure, but he might tell it my father, and he shouldn't know. - And what about me? - asked Hermione warily. - And you. you are - he paused. He just wanted to say that she was so kind, so generous, so altruistic, but he said only - well. with you it's quite another matter. My father will never talk to you.  
  
********  
  
Harry woke up with a loud scream. Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville jumped out of their beds. -What's up? - wondered they at once . - Nothing, - answered Harry looking very pale. -- I just need to talk to Dumbledore. - You can't just walk there alone. Its two o'clock! - said Ron. He was about to accompany him. - No, Ron, you stay here! - said Harry, leaving for the common room. But Ron followed him. In the common room Harry took a medallion that he was wearing under his clothes and never took off since Dumbledore gave it to him, and muttered: "Sir, I need to see you. It's urgent!" Then he noticed Ron, who was glaring at him with a strange look. - Where is it?! - yelled he. - What? - Harry couldn't understand what annoyed his friend so hard. - The amulet! You've promised to keep it on! - shouted Ron. Harry was taken aback. - I. I probably lost it while playing Quidditch. No need to worry, Ron, I'll find it! Just calm down! This very moment Dumbledore appeared. "Come with me, my boy!" - ordered he in a soft tone. He and Harry left. Ron looked very pale. He neared the door, when Dean, who came to the room because of the loud cries, asked: "Where are you going to?" Ron stopped abruptly. " I need. I need to go. I need to see Fudge," told he in a faint voice. "But you can't go there." said Neville who came to the room as well. Ron looked like he would fight anyone who would hinder him. Dean and Seamus seemed to understand that something wrong was going on. "You won't go anywhere!" barked Dean. "Yes I will!" - yelled Ron turning greenish. He started trembling nervously. "You can't stop me!" "We'll try!" - said Neville with a sudden determination. He quickly raised his wand and yelled "Impedimenta!" But Ron managed to block the curse. "Averto!" - shouted he, and Neville fell down. "Petrificus totalus" and "Locomotor Mortis" yelled Dean and Seamus at ones, and Ron fell to the ground as well. But somehow he was still moving. Dean and Seamus didn't know what to do. They didn't want to hurt him, just to stop. But their curses didn't work on him. Ron raised his wand again and pronounced very distinctly "AVADA ." The boys couldn't believe their ears. "Expelliarmus!"- roared a voice. The wands flew out of the boys' hands and landed into Professor McGonagall's. "What's going on here?! I'm waiting for explanation! But first." She pointed her wand at Ron and then at Neville: "Finite Incantatem!" Neville moved and tried to get up, but Ron was still lying on the floor breathing hard. "Professor! - started Dean. - Ron was about to kill us with the Unforgivable Curse! He must be mad!" Ron had an expression on his face just like as if he didn't know who and where he was. "Are you all right, Mr. Weasley?" - asked Professor. "What happened? What have I done?" muttered Ron, and suddenly burst into tears. McGonagall sank into a chair: "Tell me everything!" - ordered she. The boys did it, interrupting each other. While they were speaking McGonagall turned paler and paler. When they finished with "Avada Kedavra", she looked ashy. Ron sat on the floor crying, and the girls, who had been woken up, tried to soothe him, but he was having a fit of hysterics indeed. "We should have known that something like this might happen" - said Professor in a low voice. "Boys, you shall be very patient with him, and I'll take his wand. He is really ill, but we can't bring him to the hospital wing, or he'll be expelled, and you three too. Remember the rules! It would be better for him to go home for some time. I will send an owl to his mother." "But what's wrong with him, Professor?" wondered Neville. - If it is what I suppose so you'd better don't know. - answered she in a very sad tone. - Just don't remind him of what he had done, and if he shows any signs of this insanity again, call me immediately. And. don't tell Harry anything about it. By the way, Harry will stay for some time in the hospital wing, you can visit him later.  
  
The three boys and other Gryffindors sat silent in their common room after McGonagall had left and they'd put Ron in bed. - If only Dumbledore was still the Headmaster. - said Dennis Creevey, who had changed a lot after his elder brother's death. - Yeah, he could explain us everything. - sighed Parvati. - No, Dennis means that nothing like this would have happen. - explained Neville. - Yeah, - sighed Dean. 


End file.
